


Get in the maid costume, Catherine!

by DigiConjurer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costumes, Costumes for Staff Members, F/F, Maids, THEY DESERVE IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: What it says on the tin, because why not.
Relationships: Catherine & Shamir Nevrand, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Referenced Fates ships
Kudos: 12





	Get in the maid costume, Catherine!

"Get into the maid costume, Catherine!"

Catherine wasn't entirely sure what had gotten into Shamir today. Sure, they had seen all sorts of students decked out in the maid outfits. But that didn't mean they needed to get in on the event. Of course, Shamir thought otherwise.

"No!" Catherine screeched, hand gripping Thunderbrand. "Don't make me use this!"

Shamir just rolled her eyes. This had always been her defense whenever she was needed for something that she didn't want to do.

Getting the required shots to keep working at Gareg Mach? Just threaten the doctor with your magical sword. That's bound to look real nice when Rhea inevitably found out. If at all. Even if she had, it was quite likely to be chalked up too Gareg Mach being Gareg Mach. Which isn't an excuse and more just bad hiring practices.

Meeting going on too long? Just challenge Bartholomew to a duel. As wyverns went, he was surprisingly pretty good with a sword. Which just begs the question on why exactly the wyvern has sword training in the first place. Better yet, why the hell are duels even being allowed in this place in the first place? When Corrin was storming around Hoshido and Nohr we were under very strict orders to not start shit. Of course, Niles and Laslow would always be getting themselves kicked out of bars. Then there's Setsuna, who would always be stuck in some trap. So Hinoka have to fly out after the battle, making sure that she wasn't left behind. Sorry. I got off-topic.

You know, I feel those two examples are more than enough at the moment. Especially as Shamir has decided to just take matters into her own hands and tackle the swordswoman.

"For the last time, get in the maid costume!"

With that, Shamir shoved Catherine's head through the costume. Then it was just the matter of making sure that her girlfriend's arms and legs were going into the right spots. Especially as Rhea decided to walk in on them.

"Oh my." the archbishop announced, taking a seat on the bed. "After you're dressed Catherine, could you be a dear and get us some refreshments?"

Catherine let out a groan, feeling Shamir get off her body.

"Yes, Lady Rhea." she answered, shooting her girlfriend a look. Which was then followed by the muttering of some threat. Probably something about getting her back in bed. Whatever that means to you bumpkins at times. Not that we do that stuff. Really. Outside of cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> A bonus because I finally broke down and got the Expansion Pass. The maid costumes are well worth it.
> 
> Not part of the list for the moment, mostly because this was very much a spur of the moment idea. Which I hoped you enjoy.


End file.
